Alicia Keys
Alicia Keys nome artístico de Alicia Augello-Cook;2 (Hell's Kitchen, Nova Iorque, 25 de Janeiro de 1981)345 é uma cantora de R&B/soul, pianista, compositora, produtora musical e atriz norte-americana. O álbum de estréia de Keys, Songs in A Minor, foi um sucesso comercial, vendendo mais de 12 milhões de cópias em todo o mundo. Ela se tornou a nova artista e artista de R&B mais vendida de 2001. O álbum ganhou cinco Grammy Award em 2002, tornando-se a segunda cantora americana a ganhar cinco Grammys em uma noite.6 Seu segundo álbum, The Diary of Alicia Keys, foi lançado em 2003, vendendo 8 milhões de cópias em todo o mundo e rendendo-lhe mais quatro Grammy Award em 2005.7 Seu terceiro álbum de estúdio, As I Am, foi lançado em 2007 e vendeu 5 milhões de cópias em todo o mundo, ganhando mais três Grammy Award. Alicia é conhecida mundialmente por canções como "Fallin", "You Don't Know My Name", "If I Ain't Got You", "No One", "Empire State of Mind" e "Girl on Fire". Iniciou uma incursão no mundo do cinema, em 2007, com a comédia de ação Smokin' Aces e The Nanny Diaries, ao lado de Scarlett Johansson. Em 2008, protagoniza o filme The Secret Life of Bees, com as também estrelas da música, Jennifer Hudson e Queen Latifah. Em 2010, o canal de música VH1 incluiu Alicia Keys na lista dos "100 Maiores Artistas de Todos o Tempos".8 Em fevereiro de 2012, Keys foi ranqueada em 14.º na lista VH1's 100 Greatest Women in Music.9Em 2013, Keys foi ranqueada número 33 pela VH1 em "50 Greatest Women of the Video Era"10 e número 10 na lista das "100 artistas mais sensuais".11 Em 2016, foi incluída na lista de 100 mulheres mais inspiradoras e influentes pela BBC Biografia Os primeiros anos Keys nasceu Alicia Augello Cook, em 1981, filha de Teresa Augello, de ascendência ítalo-irlandesa-escocesa13 e Craig Cook, jamaicano.14151617 O parto de Keys foi realizado num hospital de Manhattan, mas foi num bairro de Hell's Kitchen que Alicia cresceu, sendo criada apenas pela mãe, já que o seu pai saiu de casa quando ela tinha apenas dois anos.1819 Foi como actriz que se estreou nos meandros artísticos, com a participação na série de televisão The Cosby Show, aos quatro anos de idade.20 Começou a tocar piano quando tinha sete anos, tocando compositores como Beethoven, Mozart e Chopin.2 Compôs a sua primeira canção, "Butterflyz" aos catorze anos de idade; canção que foi incluída no seu primeiro álbum. Com dezesseis anos formou-se como a melhor aluna de sua sala na Escola de Artes Profissionais, uma escola pública de Manhattan, tendo ainda frequentado a Universidade de Colúmbia antes de se dedicar definitivamente à carreira musical. Keys gravou uma demo e enviou-a a Jermaine Dupri do selo musical So So Def, distribuído pela Columbia Records. Gostando do que ouviu, Dupri assinou um contrato com ela. A canção "Dah Dee Dah (Sexy Thing)" foi a primeira gravação profissional de Keys num estúdio, no entanto, essa canção nunca foi lançada como single, mas fez parte da banda-sonora do filme Men in Black (de 1997).2 Descontente com a Columbia Records, Alicia recorreu a Clive Davis (quem descobriu Whitney Houston na década de 198021), que assinou com ela pela Arista Records.19 Logo após, a Arista dissolve-se e Keys foi convidada a unir-se ao novo selo de Clive, a J Records, onde gravou as canções "Rear View Mirror" e "Rock With You" incluídas nas bandas-sonoras dos filmes, Shaft e Dr. Dolittle 2, respectivamente (lançados em 2000). Em 2001, lança seu primeiro álbum''Songs in A Minor'', vendendo 236 mil cópias, só na primeira semana.22 Atualidade Em Maio de 2010 a cantora anuncia a sua gravidez e casamento com o rapper Swizz Beatz.2324 No mesmo ano, em 10 de Junho, participa juntamente com os Black Eyed Peas, Shakira, Juanes, entre outros, no concerto de abertura do Campeonato Mundial de Futebol 2010, na África do Sul.25 No dia 14 de Outubro de 2010, nasceu em Nova Iorque, o primeiro filho do casal, Egypt Daoud Dean26 e, em Dezembro de 2014, nasce o segundo filho, Genesis Ali Dean. Carreira musical Songs in A Minor O primeiro álbum de Keys, Songs in A Minor, foi lançado nos Estados Unidos em Junho de 2001, e estreou na primeira posição na lista dos mais vendidos da Revista Billboard, vendendo 236 000 cópias na primeira semana (50 000 delas no primeiro dia).22 Venderia mais de dez milhões de cópias no mundo todo, estabelecendo a popularidade de Keys dentro e fora dos Estados Unidos. O primeiro single do álbum, "Fallin'", passou repetitivamente em rádios de diferentes estilos musicais (do R&B e Hip-Hop ao pop) e ficou seis semanas na primeira posição da lista dos singles mais vendidos da Billboard. Em Setembro de 2001, Keys interpretou "Someday We'll All Be Free" de Donny Hathaway no concerto transmitido por diversas cadeias de televisão dos Estados Unidos America: A Tribute to Heroes dedicado às vítimas dos ataques terroristas de 11 de Setembro Este concerto foi lançado a 4 de Dezembro de 2001 em CD e DVD.282930 O segundo single de Songs in A Minor, "A Woman's Worth", ficou entre os dez mais vendidos nas América. Com este álbum, Alicia ganhou cinco Grammys em 2002, incluindo Melhor Artista Revelação e Canção do Ano com "Fallin'", feito só antes conseguido por Lauryn Hill.31 Mais tarde, em 6 de março de 2002, Keys lançou Remixed & Unplugged in A Minor, uma re-edição de com oito remixes e sete versões acústicas. O terceiro single lançado de Songs in A Minor, "How Come You Don't Call Me" foi um relativo fracasso para Keys, atingindo a posição número cinquenta e nove entre os mais vendidos da Billboard. No entanto, o single "Gangsta Lovin'" (um dueto que Keys fez com a rapper Eve para o álbum Eve-Olution) atingiu a segunda posição entre os mais vendidos daquela publicação. O quarto e último single de Songs in A Minor, "Girlfriend", foi lançado apenas fora dos Estados Unidos, e atingiu a décima terceira posição no ranking dos mais vendidos da Austráliasegundo a ARIA. Em Junho 2011, é lançado Songs in A Minor - 10th Anniversary Edition32 uma edição comemorativa dos dez anos de Songs in A Minor, contendo três versões, sendo uma "Deluxe", uma para coleccionador e outra em formato vinil. Além das músicas já compostas no álbum lançado em 2001, o reedição incluiu dois temas inéditos e raridades.33 The Diary of Alicia Keys Em Dezembro de 2003, Alicia lançou seu segundo álbum, The Diary of Alicia Keys. Elogiado pelos críticos musicais, vendeu mais de 600 000 cópias apenas em sua primeira semana nos Estados Unidos.22 Até hoje, o álbum já vendeu oito milhões de cópias em todo o mundo.34 Os primeiros singles lançado do álbum, "You Don't Know My Name" e "If I Ain't Got You", ficaram entre os cinco mais vendidos da Revista Billboard. O terceiro single, "Diary", ficou entre os dez mais vendidos daquela mesma publicação. O quarto e último single lançado do álbum, "Karma", não fez tanto sucesso quanto os outros, aparecendo apenas entre os vinte mais vendidos na lista daquela publicação. "If I Ain't Got You" foi o primeiro single de uma artista feminina a ficar mais de um ano no topo da lista de singles mais vendidos de R&B da Billboard,35transformando-a na artista de R&B mais vendida do ano de 2004 nos Estados Unidos. Nos Grammy Awards de 2005, Alicia ganharia mais quatro: Melhor Álbum de R&B (The Diary of Alicia Keys), Melhor Performance Vocálica Feminina de R&B ("If I Ain't Got You"), Melhor Canção de R&B ("You Don't Know My Name") e Melhor Performance Vocálica de R&B por um Dueto ou Grupo ("My Boo", com Usher). Unplugged Em 14 de Julho de 2005, Alicia Keys gravou o seu terceiro álbum, Unplugged (Acústico MTV), na Academia de Música do Brooklyn. Durante essa sessão, Alicia apresentou canções suas com novos arranjos musicais e interpretou alguns covers e ainda duas canções inéditas. Alicia fez um dueto com Adam Levine (Maroon 5) na faixa "Wild Horses" (originalmente gravada pelos Rolling Stones), com os rappers Common e Mos Def em "Love It Or Leave It Alone", e com Damian Marley em "Welcome To Jamrock". A sessão foi lançada em CD e DVD em 11 de Outubro de 2005. Vendeu quase 245 000 unidades na primeira semana, tornando-se o álbum mais vendido dos Estados Unidos daquela semana, segundo a Revista Billboard.37 Até hoje já vendeu 1 milhão de cópias somente nos Estados Unidos e quase 2 milhões a níveis mundiais. Este álbum foi o mais vendido de sempre de uma artista feminina num Acústico MTV e o maior de todos os Acústico''s desde o ''MTV Unplugged in New York da banda Nirvana em 1994.2Unplugged recebeu quatro nomeações para os Grammys,2 apesar de não ter levado nenhum para casa. Ganhou três prémios da NAACP, incluindo Melhor Canção do Ano e Melhor Videoclipe para "Unbreakable". As I Am As I Am, o terceiro álbum de estúdio da cantora, foi lançado no dia 13 de Novembro de 2007 nos Estados Unidos, vendendo na primeira semana 742 000 cópias. O seu primeiro single, intitulado "No One", esteve onze semanas no Top3, sendo cinco delas em número um no Billboard Hot 100. O segundo single, "Like You'll Never See Me Again", atingiu o número doze no Hot 100 e o número um no Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs.38 Com "No One", keys venceu os prémios de Melhor Performance Vocal Feminina de R&B e Melhor Canção de R&B, na 50ª cerimónia dos Grammy Awards, realizada em 2008.39 The Element of Freedom''ditar''' O quinto álbum de Alicia (quarto de estúdio) saiu no final de 2009. Desde o lançamento de As I Am que a cantora disse pensar no novo álbum, falando de possíveis participações, como um dueto com outra diva americana: Beyoncé. Intitulada de 'Put It in a Love Song', a música foi mesmo realizada. Confessou que a morte de sua avó em pleno processo de criação do álbum a inspirou em certo modo, fazendo-a ver que "é preciso mostrar carinho às pessoas antes de elas irem embora". O álbum inclui o tema "Empire State of Mind (Part II) Broken Down", a segunda parte do hit "Empire State of Mind", colaboração de Alicia com Jay-Z para o álbum do cantor The Blueprint 3. "Empire State of Mind" chegou ao topo do Hot 100 da Billboard. Apesar de The Element of Freedom ter vendido bem na semana de lançamento nos Estados Unidos, o álbum ficou em segundo lugar dos Tops, não derrubando o sucesso do álbum de estreia de Susan Boyle.40 Deste álbum saíram ainda os singles "Doesn't Mean Anything", "Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart" e "Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)" em parceria do cantor Drake. Em 2009, faz ainda uma colaboração com o cantor espanhol Alejandro Sanz em "Looking for Paradise".41 A canção foi o primeiro single extraído do oitavo álbum de Sanz, Paraíso Express. '''''Girl on Fire Girl on Fire é o seu quinto álbum de estúdio, lançado mundialmente em formato CD a 27 de Novembro de 2012,42 e em Portugal a 26 de Novembro4344 pela RCA Records, depois da J Records ter fechado por decisão da Sony Music Entertainment. O álbum teve como single de avanço a canção homónima "Girl on Fire". Estreou no topo da tabela Billboard 200, com venda de 159 mil exemplares na primeira semana nos Estados Unidos,45 e obteve uma média de aprovação de 70% no agregador Metacritic, que se baseou em dezassete resenhas publicadas por críticos musicais.46 Estilo musical As suas canções, normalmente acompanhadas pelo piano, visto Keys ser uma pianista com formação clássica, falam muitas vezes sobre amor, desgostos e o poder feminino4721 Como inspiração, cita vários músicos, incluindo Prince, Nina Simone, Barbra Streisand, Marvin Gaye , Quincy Jones, Donny Hathaway e Stevie Wonder.484950 O seu estilo está enraizado no gospel e soul vintage, complementado pelo baixo e sintetizadores.51 Incorporando fortemente o piano clássico com o R&B, soul e jazz,5253 começou a experimentar outros géneros musicais, como o pop e rock, no seu terceiro álbum, As I Am,515455e um som neo soul e R&B dos anos 80 e 90 no seu quarto álbum, The Element of Freedom.5657 A sua classificação vocal é de contralto e a sua extensão vocal varia em 3 oitavas.58 Muitas vezes referida como "Princess of Soul" ou "Princesa do Soul",5960 é caracterizada por ter um timbre de voz forte, cru e apaixonado.6162 Carreira como atriz Alicia Keys tem também já uma considerável carreira como atriz, que iniciou com pequenos papéis em séries de televisão. A sua primeira participação foi em 2001, na série Charmed. Participa, depois, em séries como American Dreams, em 2003 e The Backyardigans, em 2006. No cinema, fez a sua estreia em 2007, com os filmes Smokin' Aces, uma comédia de acção, realizado por Joe Carnahan, com Ben Affleck, Jason Bateman, Andy Garcia e Ray Liotta63 e The Nanny Diaries, ao lado de Scarlett Johansson.64 No ano seguinte, surge como uma das irmãs Boatwright, que ganham a vida como apicultoras, em A Vida Secreta das Abelhas, realizado por Gina Prince-Bythewood e produzido por Will Smith.65 Recentemente Alicia fez uma participação de dois episódios de Empire (série de televisão) como Skye Summers, e contribuio para a trilha sonora da 2ª Temporada da série, num dueto com Jussie Smollett na música Powerful. Categoria:Famosos Nascidos em Janeiro Categoria:1981 Nascimentos